Fusion!
by JAMI-O XD
Summary: ~FINAL CHAPTER UP!!!~ Yami, Bakura, and Pegasus have settled the matter using their Millennium Items... or HAVE they? Please Read and Review, people!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH ALRIGHT?!   
Paparazzi: You DON'T?!  
Me: ;_; No.  
Paparazzi: AIGHT, WRONG HOUSE!!!   
  
"Hey Bakura!" Yugi called out as he ran toward his white-haired friend.  
  
"Oh, hello Yugi!" replied Bakura in his soft accent. He waved to the rest of Yugi's gang.  
  
"Are you doing anything right now?" Yugi said.  
  
"Not really," Bakura replied, looking to the side for a while. "I was wondering if maybe we can do something together right now!"  
  
"Hey, dat's a great idea! Hey Yug, let's all go get a burger or somethin'! I'm starvin'!" Joey's stomach grumbled and he nearly toppled over. "C'mon!!!!"  
  
Tea and Tristan laughed and nodded in unison. Together they walked down the road to the nearest burger joint. But a certain somebody soon stopped them.  
  
"Yugi…" whispered a low voice in the back. Bakura, Yugi and the rest of the gang turned to see who it was.   
  
Two blue eyes in the shadows gleamed in the sunlight. A smile twisted across a familiar face.  
  
"Eh, it's that big jerk, Kaiba!" Joey growled.   
"Kaiba, what do you want from Yugi!" Tea shouted and stepped in front of Yugi.  
  
"It's all right, little-miss-worry," Kaiba sneered. "I just came to duel."  
  
"This is strange," Tristan said. "Kaiba wants to duel? At what cost?"  
  
"Oh, no cost at all," Kaiba said. "You know… for practice… for fun."  
  
"Kaiba… dueling for fun?" Bakura thought aloud. An oddly twisted smile made its way across his face. He held his hands out in front of his chest, as if he were holding an invisible ball… then the Millennium Ping appeared right before everybody's eyes.  
  
"Bakura… (sweatdrop)… I don't think this is the time for…"   
  
"Oh Yugi… a game? Of course… it's just a game!!!" 


	2. Power of the Millennium Items...

"It's just a game, right Yugi?" Bakura grinned. Then suddenly they all realized he was no longer Ryou-he was Yami Bakura now.  
  
In front of his chest glowed the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Let me take you all into the Shadow Realm. . ." smiled Yami Bakura.  
  
But wait--- Something went wrong.  
  
Joey pushed Bakura backwards into a raspberry bush. "OH NO YA DON'T!!!" He shouted.  
  
"GAH, YOU FOOL!!!" Shouted Yami Bakura. Joey didn't know he was in the process of stealing their souls--- So far he had Ryou's soul and Kaiba's soul. Kaiba was motionless on the ground.  
  
"Let them go!" Glowered Yami. Y.Bakura looked at him. "Sorry Pharaoh, but the souls of Ryou Bakura and Seto Kaiba are now mine to keep!" Y.Bakura cackled and started to run off.  
  
"WAIT!" Cried out Yami. His Millennium Puzzle began to glow. "I'm not going to let you take away my friends!"  
  
"GAH!!! You mad Pharaoh! What are you doing?!"  
  
Yami seemed to be struggling but soon enough Yami Bakura vanished into thin air. Yami was sprawled on the ground, rubbing his head. "Ow--- did it work?" "Eh,. . Sure?" Tea muttered, staring in awe at what lay on the ground.  
  
Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Yami all gasped. Yami went back to the Millennium Puzzle and now it was Yugi.  
  
"Eh--- Yug? Take a look at what Yami did today-" Joey stammered.  
  
Yugi blinked and stared long and hard at what he saw on the grass.  
  
"Auuuuuugh---"  
  
The rest of the gang jumped back in horror and saw it rise.  
  
"Augh, what's going on around here?" A breathy, accented voice said. Tristan twitched and pointed at the boy standing in front of them. "What are you?"  
  
"Oh NO!!!" Shouted Yugi. He ran up to the tall boy and examined him over. He touched his arms and measured his height.  
  
"Yug, if ya don't mind my askin'--- whattaya doin?!" Asked Joey.  
  
"OH NO! Guys, I think I know what Yami and the Millennium Puzzle did now!" Yugi cried. He giggled. "What is it Yugi?" snapped Tea before Yugi can fall to the ground laughing.  
  
"My Millennium Puzzle was only trying to help them from the Millennium Ring." Yugi let out a loud guffaw.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"Yeah, what happened to me/us?" said the boy.  
  
"I think our Millennium Items have fused Bakura and Kaiba together!!" 


	3. Ryoto Bakaiba!

"WHAT?!" Yelled Ryou . . . or, Kaiba . . . or . . . Ryou AND Kaiba. Tea fell to the floor laughing at the sound of his/their voice/s. It was actually funny, because when the one body said something, a chime of Ryou's voice and Kaiba's voices blended and sounded like two voices--- only one voice. ACK, One voice that sounded like a musical magical chime of two really neat voices!  
  
Yugi sighed and giggled again.  
  
"What is so funny?!" They yelled.  
  
Yugi caught his breath and said, "You guys--- or, guy-is, I mean are . . ." He started cracking up again.  
  
Joey whooped and hollered. "Hey, it's Ryou-slash-Seto!"  
  
Tristan chimed in. "Yeah, Ryou-Seto!"  
  
Tea smiled and said, "How about Set-you?"  
  
"That's not funny, Tea," he/they said. Everybody laughed again.  
  
"To make it simpler, let's combine their names . . . since their bodies are combined also!" Yugi cracked again.  
  
"Setyou!" "No, Ryo-Set!" "Seyou!" "Nah, how about Ryeto?"  
  
"NO!" Shouted Yugi in a surprisingly low voice. "Ryoto Bakaiba!" He yelled, rolling on the grass once more.  
  
"Hey, that's good," said Seto and Ryou. "We like that. From now until YAMI GETS OUR BODIES SEPARATED . . ." Yugi chuckled uneasily. ". . . We will be known as Ryoto Bakaiba."  
  
All of them couldn't help but laugh again. "With only one body referring to himself as 'we' makes you sound schizophrenic!" Tea said, giggling.  
  
Ryoto blushed. "Stop it okay! So what if we are a little schizo at the moment?"  
  
All of them had such a time laughing they didn't realize what time it was.  
  
"Woah, look at the time dude! I'm getting real hungry!" Joey said. They proceeded on their way to the restaurant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoto saw something move out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What is it, Ryou?" Thought Seto. Sure, they were only one body, but 2 separate souls were locked inside--- they thought differently but were forced by something they couldn't explain to agree to one thing. Ryou's mind could hear Seto's.  
  
"I thought I saw something in the bushes," Ryou thought. Ryoto gave a worried glance to the side.  
  
"Forget about it," thought Seto hastily. "It's nothing! If we're going to be stuck like this, I pray that you don't do this as often."  
  
With that, Ryoto began walking off again. He glanced back.  
  
"Okay, now I KNOW that it wasn't me glancing," said Ryoto aloud, coming from Seto's thoughts.  
  
"I just have this feeling." Ryou said. ((a/N: Ryoto might be talking aloud from different souls, so I will use their regular names when they are *ahem* talking to themselves XD))  
  
". . . Yea, me too. What is it? Do you get this often?" Seto raised his voice a bit.  
  
Ryoto began to hurry toward the others. "Hey! Wait! What was that back there?" Seto yelled mentally.  
  
"Never mind it . . ." Ryou thought.  
  
"For now," whispered Yami Bakura. 


	4. Figure It Out

Dude, I just HAD to make this so frikken confusing. I'll just use their regular names when talking or thinking (Seto and Ryou) but I'll use Ryoto for what he's doing and when others are calling his name. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryoto opened his eyes. He was lying on the grass . and there was Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan. 'Where am I?'  
  
'Remember, Ryou?' Seto's voice echoed in his head. 'We're kinda stuck together?' Ryou giggled inside, which came out as Ryoto laughing. 'Yeah.'  
  
'How do we work this thing?' Ryou thought to Seto, rubbing his (Ryoto's) waist.  
  
'HEY, don't do that!' Seto yelled inside, causing Ryoto to cringe and laugh. 'That tickles .'  
  
'I think it works like a machine,' Ryou thought, making Ryoto slap his own face. He laughed. 'Like, we're both inside a machine operating it . . . or in this case, him.'  
  
"Yeah, but my body's no machine," Seto said aloud. Yugi stirred and muttered something in his sleep. Yugi left a small drool puddle.  
  
Ryoto chuckled. 'He looks so cute asleep . . .' Seto thought.  
  
Ryoto then laughed aloud. "Okay, now I KNOW that wasn't me who just thought that!" Ryou laughed like a maniac inside.  
  
Ryoto blushed. "Shut up! You're going to wake the bish---" Seto shut up in mid-sentence, causing Ryou to laugh even more. 'I'm sorry, Seto? Go on!' Ryoto was rolling all over the dew-covered grass laughing. Then Ryoto suddenly stood up crossing his arms.  
  
'Shut up! I meant that you're going to wake up Yugi and the others!' Seto snapped.  
  
Yugi stirred.  
  
"Ugggh." Yugi rubbed his eyes.  
  
'Arr, now look!' Seto's inner voice went unusually high and cracked. He caused Ryoto to blush. 'I swear, I don't know you that well but you are such a child!'  
  
Ryoto giggled like a little schoolgirl.  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up. Ryoto's ears turned red.  
  
'Seto, I know you're the one that's making us blush,' Ryou teased. 'Seto and Yugi sittin' in a tree...' Ryou sang mentally.  
  
Ryoto slapped himself across the face; a result of Seto wanting to slap Ryou. "SHUT UP!!!" Ryoto yelled.  
  
Yugi giggled. "Looks like Ryoto's fighting with himself..." he laughed.  
  
Ryoto blushed again. "Uhh... yeah, uh huh. Just me and Seto arguing and stuffs..." He chuckled uneasily. (You can tell that came from Seto)  
  
Yugi walked over to Joey and kneeled. He shook his blond friend. "Hey Joey, wake up! I'm getting kinda hungry!"  
  
Joey woke up and groaned, "Yeah... me too.."  
  
Suddenly Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to shine and Yami came out. "I heard the word HUNGRY being used!!!"  
  
Yugi waddled over (waddled XD) to his aibou and hugged him. "YAMI! Yay you're here! COOK FOR US, NOW!!!"  
  
"Meanie..." Muttered Yami. "Go gather some firewood. Somebody get some fruits and whatever else you can find that looks edible."  
  
"But wait... didn't we just eat at some burger joint down there somewhere?" Tristan waved his hand vaguely into the distance.  
  
Yami's face went red suddenly. "Well, well YOU can't find it and PLUS!!! You haven't LIVED until you've tried some of my cooking!" Yami flashed a smile.  
  
"Whoa, I'm like.. dead?" Joey joked.  
  
Yami looked around. "Hey, wasn't young Ryou here just... HOLY COW!!!" He stumbled over his frying pan and spatula at the first glance of Ryoto Bakaiba.  
  
Ryoto sighed. "Not this again."  
  
"Who is this?!" yelled Yami, shaking a finger at Ryoto. Yugi shook his head slowly and laid his hand on his aibou's shoulder. "That right there?" Yugi asked, gesturing toward Ryoto. "That's what you did."  
  
The Pharaoh cocked his head to the side. "I had a child?"  
  
"NO!" Hollered his hikari, laughing his head off. "That's what you did! Remember last night? When Bakura was about to take our souls and all? You tried to pull the souls he already had out of his Ring, and you did. The thing is... you pulled out the souls of Seto and Ryou, but in the whole rush and all they're bodies were fused."  
  
"Like cards?" Yami suggested.  
  
"Sort of, but although they share one body of their OWN bodies combined, 2 separate souls are locked within!"  
  
"Yeah, now we have to LIVE with each other." Ryoto rolled his eyes. "Literally!"  
  
"And we have to SHOWER together!" Seto yelled.  
  
Yami started to laugh. Ryoto turned red with anger. "What is so funny now?!"  
  
"I really have no idea how to split you guys apart!" chuckled Yami.  
  
"There is a way," hissed a low voice. Everybody turned around to see Yami Bakura standing within the shadows.  
  
"It's the jerk who started all this!" yelled Joey. He flung himself forward, getting ready to punch Bakura.  
  
"Now now, Joey. Don't be so violent," Bakura grabbed hold of Joey's fists and twisted his arms. Joey screamed and Bakura dropped him. "That 'don't be to violent' part seemed so ironic, knowing you..." said Ryou from within Ryoto.  
  
"Aibou," said Bakura, walking up to the fused boy. He touched his cheek lightly. "Aibou," he repeated. "Look what I have done to you." Ryoto's arm extended and he pushed Bakura away. "Don't touch me," said Seto.  
  
"So, it was my hikari and the rich guy that were fused," said Bakura with a stern look on his face. Yami came between Ryoto and Bakura. "You have to help me split the bodies apart," he said, glaring at Bakura. Bakura pulled a knife out of his pocket. "I can do that," he grinned. Yami saw the knife and grabbed it. "I am serious, you good for nothing grave robber!!!" he yelled, throwing the knife into the trees.  
  
"It's our fault they're like this! We must..." Yami paused.  
  
"Work together?" Bakura grinned. "Okay. Under the one condition that you surrender your Millennium Puzzle to me." Yami slapped Bakura across the face. "Of course not."  
  
"Fine then!" yelled Bakura. He stomped off into the woods.  
  
"You still have to help me," called Yami. Bakura stopped in his tracks and looked back.  
  
"Your hikari will remain like this forever if you don't." Yami looked at Ryoto and smiled. Bakura's face twisted into an angry expression then he looked at Ryoto again. Blue-green eyes full of hope stared back at him, and he knew that it wasn't only Seto begging... it was Ryou.  
  
"All right," Bakura let out a deep breath. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Yami's strong appearance suddenly fell. He stared at Ryoto for a while, then back at Bakura.  
  
"I was hoping you had and idea?..." Yami giggled uneasily.  
  
  
  
Fwee! I hope this isn't confusing you so far, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I think of it. *is thinking up the story as she goes* 


	5. Let me do it...

Wow, I never had so many readers before... *_* I'll continue and keep continuing whenever I have free time!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura smacked Yami across the face. "What do you MEAN you thought I had an idea?! You're the Pharaoh!!!" Yami rubbed his cheek and grabbed Bakura by the collar.  
  
"All right, a fight!" said Seto. Ryoto reached his hand out. "My yami!" cried Ryou.  
  
"We'll get you out, weakling! I promise!" said Bakura, releasing himself from Yami's grip. "Listen, Pharaoh! We did this together!" He pointed at Ryoto.  
  
"We NEVER should've done that!" Yami joined him at pointing at Ryoto.  
  
Joey laughed. "You know how WRONG that just sounded?!"  
  
Yami and Bakura took big steps away from each other. "Shut up, all right?! We are going to try to bring Ryou and Seto apart! Get your mind out of the gutter, idiot mortal!" Shouted both of them.  
  
"Now, how should we do this..." Pondered Yami. "No, let me!" Boomed Bakura. His Ring started to glow as he pulled Ryou and Seto's souls into the glowing Ring.  
  
"No! That's not what I had in mind!" Screamed Yami.  
  
The Ring stopped glowing. Ryoto's body was on the ground, unmoving.  
  
"Great," said Joey. "They're dead."  
  
The Millennium Puzzle started to shine. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"  
  
Yami started to sweat as an invisible force pushed him and Bakura backwards. In a burst of light both of them fell to the ground. Ryoto was flung backward by the force and hit Yugi. All was silent.  
  
Bakura fell against a tree and Yami against a rock. Ryoto had his arms around Yugi.  
  
'Get you're arms off of him! This is so gay!' Thought Ryou to Seto.  
  
'I'm not gay!'  
  
Ryoto took his arms off Yugi and got up.  
  
"IT DIDN'T WORK!" Yelled Tea.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yelled Ryoto... which came out sounding like two voices at once.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus spun slowly around in his chair reading a comic book and drinking some wine.  
  
"Hm," he said, his Millennium Eye glowing softly.  
  
"I can't seem to find Kaiba," he said to himself. He chuckled softly.  
  
"Master Pegasus, we can't find Seto Kaiba anywhere," reported one of his men.  
  
Pegasus paid no attention. "You can't find Seto Kaiba you say? I can't either..."  
  
"Or at least..." Pegasus's eye glowed. "Not in his own body." Pegasus laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I thought it would work," said Bakura, his voice trailing off as he thought of something.  
  
"Maybe you have to do something with the body and not the souls," suggested Tristan.  
  
Yugi's eyes lit up. "That's it Tristan! Since their souls remain individual, you don't have to do anything with them! It's the bodies that are fused, not them!"  
  
"That's my aibou!" Yami wrapped his right arm around Yugi and gave him a... "NOOGIE!!!!"  
  
Yugi laughed and struggled in his Yami's grip. "Hehehehe, stop already! You're messing up my hair!"  
  
"Yugi started to sound like Mai right there!" said Tea.  
  
Suddenly the bushes started to rustle. A booming voice spoke to Yugi. "Excuse me kids! I'm looking for a Mister Ryou Bakura and a Mister Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"He's not... here right now," stammered Yugi.  
  
"I clearly asked for two people, not one!" Boomed the man.  
  
"That's one of Pegasus's men!" said Seto. "It is?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Of course it is!" said Seto. Ryoto looked up to see everybody staring.  
  
"Uh... don't mind him, he likes to talk to himself," chuckled Tea uneasily.  
  
The tall man looked at Ryoto, then at a piece of paper he held in his hand. "I think this boy might know where Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Bakura went off to..."  
  
With that, he grabbed Ryoto by the arm and dragged him away.  
  
"Guys! Guys help!" Screamed Ryoto.  
  
"Hey ya jerk! Let go of my friend!" Joey thrust himself at the man. He tackled him but the man just shoved him back. Joey landed on the ground with a thump.  
  
"Owch!" Joey rubbed his back.  
  
"Nobody takes my friend, hurts my other friend, and gets away without a fight!" yelled Tristan and began to do the same thing Joey did... and ended up like Joey did.  
  
"Sayonara, suckers!" yelled the man as he disappeared with Ryoto into the woods. A faint cry for help followed and drained away...  
  
"Aw, MAN!!!" Exclaimed Joey and Tristan and unison. "I almost had him too!" said Joey.  
  
"Nuh uh, I was closer to beating him down than you'll EVER be!" Argued Tristan.  
  
"All right, so ya wanna SEE who's better?" Joey bolted up and shook a fist at Tristan.  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan tackled Joey and both of them started to wrestle.  
  
"Guys, guys! This is no time to be fooling around! Ryou and Seto were just stolen! We've gotta help them!" Yugi's eyes went to (dun dun dun) puppy-dog mode and begged Bakura and Yami to go help.  
  
"Pleeeeeease?" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Save the drama," Bakura hissed. "We have to help anyway."  
  
"What do we do?" Tristan asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, I leave you with somebody not knowing what to do. Jee, what SHOULD happen next? I'm making this up as I go, does anybody have any ideas for what's next? Anyone? I'll credit you and give you a muffin if I use your idea! ^_~ 


	6. A whack in the @$$

Eee! I've decided to use a mix of Yami Moto and Serphant Night Dragon's ideas! They will commence later on in the story because I wanted to add a little fight scene between Yami and Yami Bakura! XD  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Tea, Tristan and Joey followed the man and Ryoto down the path into a back door to Pegasus's castle. The man looked around hesitantly, still keeping hold of Ryoto's neck. After a few moments, he pressed a code number into a machine and the steel door slid open.  
  
Yugi and the gang were behind the bushes watching him.  
  
"Mister Pegasus will like you," the man snarled at Ryoto. He struggled in his grip but it was hopeless. He leaned against the man and made the best of it.  
  
Meanwhile, the door started to slide downward, about to close.  
  
"No! We've gotta get in!" Yugi yelled. Without thinking, he threw the Millennium Puzzle toward the door.  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi by the collar. "Are you crazy?! I reside in that thing! Plus, there's a one-in-a-million chance you're actually going to get that thing under the door anyway..."  
  
They watched the Puzzle spin on the dirt, kicking up dust and sand as it made its way toward the ever-sliding door and...  
  
"o_o I can NOT believe it actually made it." Yami said in awe. The Puzzle acted as a sort of doorstopper to hold a space between the ground and the closing door.  
  
"There's your one-in-a-million chance for ya," Bakura snickered.  
  
Yugi advanced forward and slid under the door.  
  
"Yugi, do you honestly think you'll fit?" Yami crossed his arms across his chest. Yugi slid perfectly under the crack and peeked through it once inside. "Okay! Tea, Tristan and Joey will keep guard out here while me, my Yami, and Yami Bakura come and find Ryou and Seto."  
  
Joey looked offended. "Hey, why do we have to stay behind?"  
  
Yugi gestured Yami and Bakura to come. "Because," Yugi answered sternly. "We can't risk every one of us getting in trouble at the same time. If we all go in and get caught, nobody will be there to help us."  
  
Joey looked down. "Yeah, you're right. We'll keep watch for anything suspicious, Yugi!"  
  
"You can count on it!" Tea winked.  
  
Yami flopped on the dirt. "Okay, so you can fit, but do you honestly think -I- will fit?!"  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and Bakura in that way you can't say no...  
  
"Fine," Bakura said. "I'll go first, since Pharaoh here is too chicken."  
  
Bakura slid his head under the door then squirmed his way inside. "Hey... move it, Yami B.!" Shouted Yami.  
  
"I'm...TRYING!!!" Bakura managed to say. "I'm STUCK!!!"  
  
"Ugh..." Yami rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. "I'll be here wasting more precious seconds of my life I could by wasting trying to save Ryou and Seto!!!"  
  
"Shut up, all right?! I never should've eaten what you cooked, Pharaoh! It made my waist fatter!" Bakura snarled.  
  
"What?! You -DARE- insult -MY- cooking?!" Yami flared. "Well then it's a good thing you're head is on the inside of there, so now you won't have to see the results of all the -PAIN- I'm going to put you through just now!!!"  
  
Yami kicked Bakura's side. "OW you son of a...!"  
  
Yugi gasped. "YAMI BAKURA! FOR SHAME!"  
  
"Son of aa... Annnubis! SON OF ANUBIS!!!" Bakura sputtered. "OW! OW! OW! OW!"  
  
"You like that, huh?! HUH?! -HUH-?!" Yami snickered maliciously and retrieved a crowbar from who-knows-where. He towered over Bakura's helpless lower half.  
  
"Prepare yourself, grave robber!!! For you are about to come face-to-face with the unleashed wrath of a 5000 year old Dark Pharaoh!!! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Yami cackled on and raised the crowbar over his head dramatically.  
  
"I must keep in mind that Pharaoh has a reputation of his bark being way lot bigger than his bite," Bakura mumbled under his breath. "Whatever," Yami mumbled, and with a mighty call of wrath, he struck the grave robber with all his might, sending Bakura screaming in pain! Pain, pain such as falling into a pit of the screaming souls condemned to the Abyss itself! Man, Yami Bakura's not even gonna be able to sit comfortably without feeling a surging pain through his burning bruised buttocks!!!  
  
(a/n: I just love rich sentences of doom, don't you?)  
  
Yami Bakura was whacked right into a long corridor where Yugi stood laughing. Bakura rubbed his hindquarters and wiped away tears that were flooding his eyes.  
  
The whack in the butt Yami gave him seemed to open up the door, enabling Yami to walk right in.  
  
"How's the weather down there, Bakura?" Yami joked. "Pretty scorching, huh?"  
  
Bakura seized Yami's neck and began to strangle him. In seconds Yami's face was crimson red with blood, sputtering and coughing.  
  
"Now I want to hear you say sorry, Pharaoh..." Bakura said dangerously. Yami looked up at him. He was now under Bakura's arm. "...Neverrrr..." he hissed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura yelled, tightening the grip in his arm. Yami groaned in pain and yelled, "FINE!!! I'M SORRY!!!"  
  
Bakura was stunned and fell over. He looked at Yami. "I'm sorry," said Yami.  
  
"But that was too easy..." said Bakura. "You're supposed to struggle in my grip while trying to say sorry!" Bakura seized his neck again. "ALL RIGHT, now SPELL sorry!!!!"  
  
"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Would you guys just stop it?! We're supposed to be saving Ryou and Seto!" Yugi wailed.  
  
Both of the Yami's looked at Yugi.  
  
"...Who?" 


	7. The Slap-happy Rugby Bunch!

Pegasus twirled around in his chair as Ryoto sat uncomfortably.  
  
"Wee!" Pegasus spun faster. Ryoto struggled to hide the laughter.  
  
"Anyway," Pegasus stopped. He glared at Ryoto for a long time. "Do you any of you know where Seto went off to?"  
  
"What do you mean, any of us?" Seto said.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Kaiba boy," Pegasus smirked. "I know you're in there."  
  
Ryoto sweat dropped. Pegasus wasn't supposed to know! But how? How did he find out? "I know everything, Kaiba boy," he drawled on. "Just because you're in there doesn't mean I can't still see your mind."  
  
Pegasus stood up and climbed onto the desk. He jumped down in from of Ryoto. "I know you're in there, Kaiba." He reached his hand out to touch his face.  
  
Suddenly, Ryoto slapped Pegasus across the face! Pegasus stumbled backwards, but maintained his balance using the desk.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Pegasus wailed. "I love you Kaiba boy!"  
  
"You are not going to take me and Seto away for your little hentai pleasures, you meanie!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about, 'me and Seto'?" Pegasus said suspiciously.  
  
'You idiot!' Seto mentally shouted at Ryou. 'Sorry! I'm too young to be a pleasure toy for Pegasus!' Ryou wailed. 'Plus, Pegasus loves you!'  
  
"Ah, yes. Mm hm. Now I see," said Pegasus. He had his eyes shut and his finger to his head. "I see," he thought aloud. "It seems that my little Kaiba toy... I mean, er, boy... and some other guy are stuck in there. Oh, this is rich!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" yelled Ryou.  
  
"It's so funny the way your voice changes. One goes deep, and one goes high and accented." Pegasus chuckled at his joke. "But seriously, this will work out perfectly for me! Half of you will obey and the other half will struggle!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kaiba chimed in.  
  
Pegasus licked his lips. "You seem fun to play with."  
  
"Play with me!" Ryou said playfully. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Seto screamed at him mentally.  
  
"I mean, play with me! You know, duel! If me and Seto wins, then you let us go!" Ryou said. He set up a dare for himself.  
  
"And if I win, you get to be my toy!" Pegasus twisted his hair around his finger and chuckled like a little schoolgirl.  
  
'This is sickening me, Ryou' Seto thought. 'I mean, look at him!'  
  
Pegasus was giggling uncontrollably and playing with his hair.  
  
'We'll beat him for sure!'  
  
Meanwhile, as Pegasus and Ryoto started their duel, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura made their way through the corridor.  
  
"It sure is quiet in here," Yugi whispered. He heard echoes of himself bounce back toward him. "ECHOO!!!!" he screamed joyfully.  
  
Bakura slapped his hand over Yugi's mouth and pulled him to his chest, brandishing a dagger in front of his face. "Would you shut up, you poor excuse for a boy?!" he hissed. "You!" he whispered hoarsely at Yami. "Make him shut up!" Yami looked at Yugi, who was whimpering and staring at the dagger in frozen terror.  
  
"Let go of the little girl, Bakura." Yami said calmly.  
  
"If it'll make her shut up," Bakura threw Yugi over to Yami. Yugi threw his arms around Yami. "I don't like knives," he whimpered.  
  
"Basically, it's not a knife. It's a dagger. D-a-g-g-e-r. DAGGER." Bakura told him.  
  
"Dagger, knife, it's all the same!" Yugi wailed. "Come on, we're wasting time," Yami said. "I think it's up there, since I heard voices," Bakura said.  
  
"Are you sure they're not the voices in your empty homicidal head?!" Yami snickered. Bakura slapped him across his face and advanced forward into the hall. Yami and Yugi followed.  
  
"I play this card!" Pegasus flashed the Toon World at Ryoto.  
  
"What does that do?" Seto and Ryou thought aloud.  
  
"This one enables me to play Toon Cards," Pegasus told them. "Which are unbeatable against any of your most powerful monsters!" He let out a laugh.  
  
"Impossible!" Seto said. "I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"I play the Toon Mermaid!" Pegasus put down the Toon Mermaid in attack mode.  
  
"Blue Eyes, ATTACK!!!" Seto yelled. The dragon let out a blast of glowing light that hit the Mermaid. Yet it remained standing.  
  
"Huuuuuh?" Seto said, stunned. "Didn't I tell you? You can't touch this!" Pegasus said.  
  
Music started to play. "CAN'T TOUCH THIS!! Nar nar nar nar..." Pegasus began break dancing.  
  
Ryoto ran over to Pegasus and slapped him silly. "You idiot! We're supposed to be dueling?!"  
  
"FREEZE OR BE FROZEN!!!"  
  
"What the-? Who is..." Pegasus stared at the ground. Yami, Yugi, and Bakura busted into the room. "I SAID, FREEZE OR BE FROZEN!" Shouted Yami, holding Yugi like a rifle. "Don't hurt me..." squeaked Yugi.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the Brady Bunch..." Pegasus hopped down from the dueling platform and walked over to the three.  
  
"WHAT did you say?!" Bakura boomed to Pegasus.  
  
"I said, WELL WELL WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE BRADY BUNCH!!!" Pegasus replied.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"THE BRADY BUNCH!!"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT LAST PART?!"  
  
"THE BRADY-oof!!!"  
  
Bakura started slapping Pegasus silly.  
  
"Guys you came!!!" Ryoto jumped down from the platform and ran over to them. Bakura was still smacking him silly.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" Yugi yelled. Bakura got up and the four (or...five) of them ran toward the hall.  
  
"NOT SO FAST, RUGBY BUNCH!!!" Pegasus flipped a switch and all exits were blocked.  
  
"The Rugby Bunch?!" Exclaimed Yugi. Suddenly all four of them were wearing rugby shirts!  
  
"Hey... how'd we get Rugby shirts on?" Wondered Ryoto.  
  
"By the power of THIS!!!" Pegasus held up the Millennium Rod.  
  
"So now YOU have the rod?!" Bakura screamed.  
  
(FL: I would like to give credit to Yami no Hikaru ... The Rod thing was her/their idea ^-^)  
  
"NOW, MY PUPPETS!!! SING!!!" Pegasus cackled.  
  
"There's a story... of a shirt named Rugby..." Yami sang. "GAH! WAIT! NOOOO!!!"  
  
"That's the way we became Old Navy's Rugby Bunch!" Sang Bakura.  
  
(I don't own Old Navy either.)  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" All of them tackled Pegasus and began... you guessed it... SLAPPING HIM SILLY!!!  
  
"Blast you Rugby Bunch!" Pegasus screamed through the slapping noise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
WOOO!!! I'm beginning to really LIKE this!! XD next chappy up soon! 


	8. The Grand Finale!

Everybody was lying on the floor, completely tired... especially Pegasus, who just had the stuffing beat out of him.  
  
"Owww..." Pegasus stood up slowly, holding his back. "My back! It's not as straight as it used to be!"  
  
"Well, you're not as straight as you used to be either," muttered Ryoto.  
  
Pegasus had reddish hand-marks all over his face and neck. His frilly shirt was torn and he was a complete mess. "I... will never... let you out... until... you give me--~ Kaiba!"  
  
"Why do you want me?!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Because I luff you!" Pegasus went to give Ryoto a hug, but realized that Ryou was trapped in with Seto also. He stopped. "Oh."  
  
"We've tried many tricks with our necklaces," Yami muttered, drenching in sweat. "Nothing we do can get them apart."  
  
"Maybe the power of my Millennium Eye can," Pegasus said, his voice now lowering to a dangerously dark tone.  
  
"Talk to me..." Bakura said. "I just thought I can do it! Let me try!" Pegasus insisted.  
  
"Nuh uh! I am NOT going to let you foil with my aibou's soul!" Bakura said, now standing up and shielding Ryoto.  
  
"And Yugi is not going to let you foil with my soul either! ...Right, Yugi- boy?" Seto said affectionately.  
  
"Uh... right," Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously and sweat dropped.  
  
"I can do it," Pegasus insisted, his voice growing louder by the minute. "I KNOW I can!"  
  
"I swear, Nick Jr. is just for you," Yami said, rolling his eyes lazily.  
  
"Wait..." Bakura ran over to Yami. "Listen, maybe Pegasus can do it. After all, I'm not planning to steal his Millennium Eye for no reason, right?"  
  
Yami looked at him in disgust. "Yami Bakura, for shame!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled Yami by his collar. "I'm serious, Pharaoh!!!"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever floats yer boat."  
  
"Pegasus!" Bakura said, marching up to the white-haired man. "Maybe you can try to separate them, okay?"  
  
Pegasus turned around and raised his eyebrow at Bakura. "Hmmmm... well, I don't know."  
  
Bakura shook his head and growled. "Come on, Pegasus! I need my hikari Ryou and you need... uh... your toy, Seto!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto yelled from within Ryoto.  
  
"Good point," Pegasus drawled thoughtfully. "Maybe; but under one condition..."  
  
"What is that?" Yami said, suddenly standing up.  
  
"I require a Millennium Puzzle and a Millennium Ring," Pegasus grinned evilly.  
  
"NO! NEVER!" Boomed Yami, clutching the Puzzle to his chest, which pulled Yugi over to him.  
  
"Yami, you're choking me... .O" Yugi squeaked. Yami released the Puzzle and shoved it down Yugi's shirt to hide it. "Wimp," Yami snarled.  
  
"I won't do the thingamabob then, humph!" Pegasus stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"Come on, Pegasus," Seto said softly. "For me?"  
  
'Eww! Seto's gay!' Ryou thought. 'No, it's only a clever tactic I use to get my way. I have many tactics that people can't refuse too. Like to one where I threatened to kill myself if Yugi won. Yup..." Seto explained.  
  
"Aw, Kaiba-toy, err, BOY, likes me back! Ooh I feel all giddy like a little schoolgirl with a crush! Tee hee!" Pegasus pranced around the room in delight. "I'll do it!" Pegasus said.  
  
Ryoto stood up and face Pegasus as if facing his own death.  
  
'Hold your breath,' Seto thought to Ryou. Ryoto took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ready," Seto and Ryou both said within the one body.  
  
"Oh come on, this isn't a death wish," Pegasus said, pulling out two cards. "This'll only sting a bit......"  
  
Pegasus's Eye started to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter. Yami, Yugi, and Yami Bakura shielded their eyes from the brightness. Then it stopped. "You can open your eyes now," Pegasus told them.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes first to see no sign of Ryoto anywhere. Instead, what they were looking for lay in Pegasus's hands. He held up two cards, one with an image of Ryou and the other an image of Seto.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bakura roared. Pegasus chuckled. "I separated them, just as you wanted me to."  
  
"But aren't you supposed to only take their souls?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Well, basically yes..." Pegasus said slowly. "But I used the Rod for the bodies!"  
  
"The Rod?" The other three said at once. "The Rod can do that?" Yami asked.  
  
"The way I use it yessss..." Pegasus said. An air of mystery followed his words as they stared at the cards.  
  
"Well... what are you waiting for? Get them back to their bodies!" Bakura said.  
  
"But I want to play with them!" Pegasus whined. "See?!" He sat down crossed- legged and slid Seto's card across the floor. "Vroom Vroom! Wee!" He giggled and picked up Ryou's card and threw it in the air. "Vwoooosh!!!"  
  
Bakura slapped his forehead; Yami rolled his eyes in disgust and Yugi giggled.  
  
"You're really pissing me off, Pegasus!" Bakura said, now acting very dangerous.  
  
"Yeah! Me too!" Yugi said. Yami simply nodded.  
  
"You wanna play with me?" Pegasus asked in a childish voice.  
  
Yami towered over the immature man. "PUT THEM IN THEIR BODIES, NOW!!!" He glowered. All went silent, except for Bakura's clapping. "Excellent evil- voice, Pharaoh!"  
  
"NO!" Pegasus whined. He turned around and continued playing. Bakura reddened in the face. "IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THIS, THEN I WILL!!!!!!!" Bakura's Ring started to glow and streams of white light shot out into the cards.  
  
"Let me help, Bakura!" Yami stepped forward and let his Puzzle do the work. Both yamis seemed to be struggling against an invisible yet powerful force as they seemed to be pulling their souls out of the cards...  
  
Then, as soon as it had ended, it had stopped. Yami, Yugi, and Bakura were sprawled upon the floor in different places. Pegasus leaned against the dueling platform, unconscious.  
  
"Ugh... Did we... did we do it?" Bakura asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Let's go take a lo-O_O;;;;;;; LOOOK!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Seto and Ryou were sitting on the floor beside each other, rubbing their heads. "Owww... That hurt..." Ryou whined. "Yeah..." Seto followed.  
  
"WE DID IT!!!" Shouted Yami and Bakura. They started hopping around. "We did it! We did it!" (I don't own Dora the Explorer either!)  
  
Seto jumped up. "THEY DID IT!!!" Suddenly he gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Seto...? What's the matter?" Yugi asked cautiously, as if expecting trouble.  
  
"I'm not Seto." He said.  
  
Ryou stood up. "I'm Seto."  
  
Yami and Bakura stopped singing to the Dora song. They both fell to their knees and started crying.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
HAH!! I bet you never expected it to end THAT way, didja?! Didja huh?! Heh! Anyway, THE END! 


End file.
